The Beast Inside
by Solo Gamer
Summary: At the end of the Beast incident, everyone thought that would be the end of it...every one but the changeling himself. He knew better than to believe that it was that easy, unfortunately he was right. The Beast was coming back, and this time it was out for blood. I don't own Teen Titans, if I did then Beast Boy would've been a bad ass and gotten together with Raven.
1. Insanity Rising

**Hello everyone! Solo Gamer here with a Titans one-shot about the green skinned changeling. I loved the original Teen Titans show, and it's probably one of the best cartoons to ever be aired, but I don't think they did Beast Boy justice with their portrayal of him. Anyways, this is a darker take on Beast Boy and his struggle to control his inner Beast, just something I thought up one day. Hope you enjoy!**

A deep sigh escaped the green skinned teen's lips as he stared at his gloved hands. His emerald green eyes glowed lightly in darkness of his room taking in what would be his last sight of it, lost in the memories he had in there. If it had been a few months ago he would've thought it was weird that he was up at the ungodly hour of three in the morning, but he found out just how quickly things could change.

A few months ago he'd been happy, well as happy as he could be with his current life. He was the carefree jokester that he needed to be to help the team cope with the stresses of being super heroes. Everything was great! Hell, he and Raven had even moved passed the "I annoy you then you throw me out a window" faze of their relationship and had become true friends. He wished it could've stayed like that, but for him, nothing great ever last.

It started with the whispers in his head, I mean besides the thousands he has to force back every day. Everyone assumed that his powers were just so easy to control, and that there was no consequences from having them. They thought that all it required was a passing thought and he could become any animal in the animal kingdom and then some. Forcing down the animal instincts of thousands of different animals every waking second of your life takes a toll out of you, not to mention the soul shattering pain he felt every time he shifts. He couldn't blame them though, he never told them about it.

He never told them how he was actually a lot smarter than he led them to believe….

He never told them about the scars that riddled his spandex covered body….

He never told them about the atrocities he'd been forced to commit to survive….

He never told them anything about his past, or his powers….

It was better that way…

But this was something else, something that even he didn't know about.

It began shortly after the beast incident. Sure Cyborg had "cured" him of his problem, but Beast Boy knew better than that, he knew himself better than that. That thing has always been there, the chemicals had only given it a physical form. He knew that the Beast wasn't going anywhere. That's when the whispering started. At first it was something he could ignore, but it was always there like a thought tickling the back of his mind. Then it escalated, it grew louder and louder until some days he could barely stand it. Whisperings of death, wildness, and destruction swirling around his head so much it started to affect his performance with the team. He had become angrier in battle, attacking with ferocity that before he had reserved for the few who deserved it.

Then his bloodlust had invaded his dreams, and this was the final straw for him. He put up with the whispering and anger for months, but the dreams?

He couldn't handle the dreams….

They were his worst nightmare come to life. Ever since a few weeks ago every night he had violent dreams of tearing apart his team, no his family, limb from limb. He would relish the sweet sounds of their bloodcurdling wails as the he watched the flesh slowly stretch to its limit then tear, spilling crimson blood on the ground to pool around him. He would stare each and every one of his friends in the eyes as he issued them their grisly fate, a large deranged smile plastered on his face while madness and bloodlust danced in his glowing emerald eyes. He would let the madness bubble out of his throat in a loud vicious roar that shook the air near him as he watched his friend's hearts slowly stop beating.

One…by…one…

The first time he had this dream, no not a dream, a nightmare, he shot straight up in his bed and let lose a scream that sounded as if he was the one dying not his team, tears cascading down his face. Sleep became a distant memory for him as the week's drug on. He was trying his hardest to ignore them, but eventually his will broke and that morning he almost did something he would kill himself for.

It was nearing the end of the week and Beast Boy stumbled into the commons room, heavy bags under his eyes which contained a tired, lost look. The only one in the room at the time was his best friend, and secrete crush, Raven. She had seen him enter, and he could see the worry in her eyes. He knew they were worried about him, but he couldn't tell them about this.

They wouldn't understand…

He was a monster…

A beast barely restrained…

On wrong move and he'd kill them all…

Raven approached him, and Beast Boy began to panic. He'd done his best to steer clear of his friends, only really talking to them when he had absolutely no choice or on a mission. He didn't want them to find out, especially Raven. He couldn't handle her looking at him with fear in the eyes. With the eyes she had in his nightmares. As she approached the whispers intensified, crashing into his brain, intensifying into a crescendo of murder, rage, and torment.

He was losing himself.

He fought as hard as he could, but his instincts were slowly overpowering him. His claws lengthened silently splitting the tops of his gloves, and his fangs sharpened. The closer she got the more he was losing it. The closer she got the more he could feel himself give in. The more he began to relish the thought of ripping into her pale flesh, of tasting her crimson blood, of listening to the beautiful screams that would escape her throat as she…

Cold hard reality slapped him in the face as he came too and found himself lying over a pinned and terrified Raven, his mouth twisted into an insane grin. He fled to his room and hadn't exited since. The other tried to get him to come out. They were persistent, staying at his door for over two hours before finally leaving the young changeling to his coming insanity.

Which lead to his current position.

He sat on the top bunk of his bed, hating what he knew he had to do. His room, which normally resembled a pigsty, was cleaned thoroughly. He could feel it, the beast inside him beckoning him to give in to the bloodlust and wild feelings. He couldn't fight it anymore. He had fought it for months, but it wasn't getting him anywhere. He had to leave in order to keep them safe. That's why he hated himself right now because he knew he had to leave the Titans.

He had to leave his family…

They wouldn't understand….

they would try to stop him….

try to help him…

Even at the expense of their lives…

But that was something he wasn't willing to have happen….

He'd kill himself before he let himself harm them….

'I hate this so much,' he thought as tears began to fall, 'I finally found a family and now this happens.'

He pulled out his communicator and stared at it forlornly. He could remember times when he would just stare at it for hours, a connection between him and his family. He hopped down, his feet barely making a sound as he landed on the soft carpet. He walked forward and his door automatically opened with a swish. He trekked down the long hallway, the whispering a constant reminder of what he had to do.

Another door swished open and he began to climb the stairs in front of him. When he reached the top he swung the door open and was greeted by the soft, chilly caress of the night air upon his tear stained face. The sky was brilliantly lit with stars and a large full moon, the constellations shining clearly. Before all of this he would've been mesmerized, but the sight meant nothing to him now with how he was feeling.

He walked to the edge of the tower, his hand still firmly gripped around his communicator. This was it, this was probably the last time he would see the Tower in a long time. He placed the communicator on the edge of the roof, and with one last look back took a step off the tower.

Gravity claimed him and he plummeted down towards the earth. The fall which in reality was only around five-ten seconds, lasted a life time for the green skinned changeling. For a few moments he contemplated ending it right there, just letting himself smash into the rocky shore below, but no matter how much he hated himself he couldn't bring himself to do it. Right before he collided with the rocky shore below him he morphed into a Peregrine Falcon and soared high into the air. He circled the tower in a final goodbye, and then flew into the night. This was the end of Beast Boy of the Teen Titans.

**Well guys tell me what you think!? Read and Review! And check out my PJO fanfic, Hydromancer!**

**Solo Gamer Logging out.**


	2. World On Fire

**Hey guys Solo Gamer here! I've received a few reviews about people that think I should continue this and make it into a full story. I was thinking the same thing, but didn't know if I'd have time to do it while I write my other story Hydromancer. I thought about it and decided what the hell, let's continue this! So here is the continuation and next chapter of The Beast Inside! Hope you enjoy!**

When Logan woke up the world was on fire.

As his emerald eyes slowly opened and his senses began to take in the outside world the smell of fire and brimstone filled his nostrils, and his ears took in the distant crackling of flames and the dull whine of the wind. The grass clearing and the forest it was in was all reduced to blackened earth and ash, all but the circle of grass he was sitting on. He stood and looked up to the black sky and growled, it was a deep echoing noise that clearly voiced his displeasure. It was painfully obvious something wasn't right. He could sense a large source of energy, so large that he could sense it from over two hundred miles away. Whatever it was, it was probably the cause of the state of the world.

He stood up and from the mountain side he was currently standing on got a clear shot of the surrounding area from miles around. The nearest town appeared to be over ten miles to the west, the same direction that the energy was coming from. He reached into himself into the core of his power, an action that was now second nature to him after his years of doing it, and leaf green energy started to pour out of him. It wasn't long before it took the form of a small ten foot dragon. The changeling was situated in the middle of the energy construct, moving it with his limbs and mental intent; he gave a one flap with his giant wings and lifted off into the air in the direction of the town.

It was only took him around five minutes to reach the town, then again when you're an energy dragon that can reach speeds of up to six hundred mile per hour then it wasn't really that much of a feat. He let the energy dissipate as he passed over the town and began to plummet as gravity took a hold of him. He fell fifty feet until his feet touched down, impacting the ground where he landed with a resounding thud. He looked around and immediately noticed something wrong. The town was in no way large, probably only a population of around ten thousand, but even so that's still a lot of people. Well, all those people were now turned to stone, frozen in place as they went about their daily lives without a care in the world. He approached a pair of statues, a little girl and her father, both with smiles on their faces as they looked at each other. They never saw this coming.

The growl that the changeling had let out before had been one of annoyance, now this one was of anger. It rumbled out of his chest in deep waves, his fanged teeth clenched and shining while his clawed hands were curled into fists. His old hero instincts were kicking in, and for the first time in years he didn't try to suppress them in fear of hurting someone. No, he let them bubble up and overtake his being. He'd secluded himself for years in order to get a hold on himself, to come to terms with what he was. If he was honest with himself he'd achieved that months ago, but was too afraid to come back to civilization in case he relapsed. He had stopped being a hero, stopped being himself, and stopped being a human in order to save not only himself but those around him. It was a lonely three years.

No more…

He knew he was ready, and from the looks of things the world needed his help. No more hiding, no more seclusion. He may not be able to be what he once was, he may not be able to go back to being a human, or as human as he was, but he could still be a hero, and it was time to fight. First things first, he had to get to the thing that caused all this. He knew it had to be magical in nature because if it was a natural disaster then his enhanced animal senses would've alerted him to it long before it happened, plus he didn't know of a natural disaster that could turn the world into hell on earth.

He crouched low before launching himself in the air with a powerful leap, the green energy forming the speeding dragon around him again and took flight, soaring through the air at top speed towards the west coast of America, the mountains of Arizona becoming smaller and smaller. If there was one thing he knew, it was that the cause of this was in that direction, and when he reached it he was going to kick its ass.

The entire flight at his top speed in reality took him just under an hour, for Logan it took a lifetime. Making sure to stay locked onto the source of the energy he began to notice a few familiar landmarks. As he neared his destination he couldn't help but let a dark chuckle escape his lips from the irony of the situation. His superhero career was going to begin exactly where it ended. He noticed that it hadn't really changed at all if you ignored all the destroyed buildings, dark clouds, and lava. One thing he couldn't ignore however was the giant red creature shooting lasers from its eyes. The creature had one horn, the other missing for some reason, and appeared to be fighting something. Logan focused and was vaguely able to make out a few figures fighting the giant demon if the numerous small explosions across its body, and random shots of colored energy were anything to go by. It didn't look like the attacks were doing much either, if the laughs of the creature were anything to go by.

He didn't know exactly what that thing was, but from the looks of it that thing was responsible for the current state of the world, so no matter what it was it had to be stopped. With a mighty roar, Logan launched himself at the beast while he increased the size of the dragon construct, reducing its speed but greatly increasing its power as its size peaked at fifty feet. He smashed into the creature forcing it back a few feet as he recoiled. As big as a fifty foot dragon was, an over on hundred foot tall red monster wasn't going to be fazed all that much. When Logan landed on the ground his sensitive ears picked up a few startled gasps at his sudden appearance, but they were quickly drowned out by the beast bellow.

**"YOU TINY GREEN INSECT!"** the creature roared as it locked its gaze with the changelings, **"MY DAUGHTER DID NOT PROTECT YOU! HOW ARE YOU NOT STONE!? WHO ARE YOU!?"**

Instead of answering, the green teen jus held out his arms and, pulling the energy from his core, around eight balls of energy materialized from his body. The balls of energy took shape into the forms of a creature many thought was just a myth, the Thunderbird. Each bird took flight, shooting off into the sky in different directions as the changeling himself dodged to the side avoiding the eyebeams from the giant creature. As he focused on dodging, his energy constructs were weaving in between the demons attacks as they flew closer and closer to the demon. Two of the energy constructs were destroyed the beast's laser attacks, while three others were swatted from the sky. The rest of the birds made it to their target, the beast chest and head, and did what they were created to do.

They exploded in a shower of green energy, causing the beast to bellow in intense rage. Following up on the attack several green balls of energy flew past Logan at a high rate exploding on contact and forcing the beast back even more. That attack was then followed up by a large blue beam that vibrated the air near it as it flew through the air and collided with the demons chest, and for the first time since the battle knocking it off its feet. The changeling could hear the approach of the other two assailants, having figured out there identities from their attacks. He was frozen in place. What would they say to him? Where they mad? Did they even know who he was? If they were here, where were Robin and Raven?

So lost in thought was Logan that he didn't feel the large metallic hand on his shoulder, or see the Tameranian princess touch down on earth in front of him; however he did hear her voice as she spoke to him.

"Fr…friend Beast Boy?" she asked in uncertainty, "Is that you?"

The changeling opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He was at a loss for words. He hadn't prepared for this day, the day his friends found him, hell, after a year in seclusion he didn't think it would ever come. He turned and looked at Cyborg, the shock on his face mirrored in that of his metallic friend's; but before any of them could respond, Logan's instincts saved their lives. He threw his arms up as a large amount of energy poured from him taking the form of a gigantic turtle shell. As soon as the shell formed, a massive beam of scarlet energy slammed into it causing a massive earth shattering explosion. The force of the explosion shattered his barrier, launching the trio through the air. Starfire righted herself as she flew through the air so she escaped relatively unscathed, and Cyborg was able to land on his feet as he skid back a few feet. Logan suffered the worst fate out of the three.

Having been the one to conjure the barrier, when it was forcibly destroyed the backlash struck him mentally, sending a pike of white hot pain into his head giving him an instant concussion. The explosion sent him tumbling through the air with smoke trailing off of him as fresh cuts began to drip his crimson blood and bruises began to show on his green flesh. In the mental pain he was in he was unable to right himself in the air and his back smashed into the hot pavement, skipping across the ground shredding through his shirt and accumulating more and more wounds with each contact point.

He slid to a halt oh his chest. Slowly and painfully, he stood and began to stumble forward, barely hanging on to consciousness as his senses faded in and out, only catching a few blurry sights and sounds.

An explosion accompanied by several muffled shouts.

Bright flashes of multicolored lights and the roars of an angry demon.

What seemed to be a moving traffic light?

An explosion of obsidian energy.

The closer he got the more the darkness beckoned him. His legs buckled and he would've fallen to the floor, but he fought through the fatigue and kept going his senses clearing for one last moment. He was standing behind the Teen Titans, his friends, his ex-friends, as they stood in defiance of Trigon. Raven stood at the front, her once blue cloak now a brilliant white as Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg stood behind her in an arrowhead formation as power fed into Raven. He filled in the missing spot in the back to the right of Cyborg and forced as much energy as he could into the dark sorceress. All sound had silenced in his ears, even as he saw Raven and the demon talking.

He watched in awe as Raven grew to match the size of the demon, and then engage the demon.

His vison began to swim as he saw Raven destroy the demon and everything began to return to the way it was.

His vison was gone and he gave into unconsciousness as he fell to the ground.

Logan didn't think it was too bad a job for his return as a hero.

**Aaaand that's a wrap folks! Chapter two is done! After years of seclusion and loneliness, the green changeling has returned to being a hero in the most epic possible way! Saving the world from an interdimensional demon. What awaits him as he awakens from unconsciousness? Will his friends welcome him back, or did his disappearance hurt them too deeply for them to accept him again? Tune in next chapter to find out! Be sure to check out my other fanfic Hydromancer while you're at it!**

**READ AND REVIEW! Solo Gamer Logging Out.**


	3. Reconnecting

**Hello all Solo Gamer here with the next chapter of The Beast Inside! Hope you enjoy! People seem to like this story so it shall continue! We left off with the defeat of Trigon and Logan's return to Jump City. What is waiting for the green teen when he awakens from unconsciousness? Read on to find out!**

The first thing that the changeling noticed was the steady beeping of a heart monitor. As his thoughts slowly collected and he became truly aware of the world around him he realized something else.

He had no idea where he was, or how he got there.

The changeling shot up, trying to hurry and find out where he was and if need be figure out the quickest way to escape. His momentum was impeded when he tried to get out of the bed and he felt the cold tug of handcuffs bite into his wrists. Panic blossomed in his chest as he struggled against the cuffs, they must have been designed to stand up against super strength because they didn't even budge. The heart monitor next to his bed was beeping faster and faster as the panic grew. He had to get out! He couldn't take getting captured anymore! Just as he was about to reach into a core and summon his powers, a door he didn't know was in front of him swished open and four figures walked in.

A low growl erupted from his throat stopping the four figures from advancing. He didn't want them to see it, but he was afraid. The instincts of over a thousand prey animals all trained to flee this situation were clashing with over a thousand more predators that called for blood in an attempt to overwhelm him. It was only the years of practice that enabled him to force him those instincts down and keep himself contained to a mild panic.

When the titans entered the room of the medical bay they didn't expect the growl and it stopped them in their tracks. They looked at the figure cuffed down to the bed and couldn't help but wonder what happened to their friend, if that was him at all. The figure had the green skin, hair, and eyes that their friend had, but that's where the similarities ended. The figure was a lot taller than the Beast Boy they remembered, standing at a nice six foot two which was only an inch shorter than Robin. He was well toned, muscled but not overly so and cover in scars on his arms and chest that were currently hidden by bandages. His hair was spiked backwards, spilling all the way to just above the middle of his back (Think of Axel's hair from Kingdom Hearts), and the only article of clothing he was wearing at the moment was a pair of black cargo pants. Raven, deciding to break the silence that permeated the room, stepped forward and spoke.

"B-Beast Boy? Is that you?"'

He flinched at the sound of his old name as the figures came into focus as the panic receded and he was greeted with the sight of four familiar yet different people. The one on the far left was the biggest, a large half robot African American teen, and to the right of him was a boy Logan would describe as a walking traffic light with a domino mask. An orange girl who was almost as tall as the robot guy was next in line, while her skin coloration would shock others, seeing as he was green he had no room to judge. Last in line was a girl covered in a blue cloak, the one who had spoken to him. The hood was down, and long purple hair framed her pale grey face. Recognition sparked in his eyes as he gazed at the four people, and then he snapped them shut as pain flared in his head and memories assaulted him.

Waking up to hell on earth.

Deciding to come out of seclusion and coming to Jump City.

Helping his friends defeat Trigon.

His friends….

A cooling sensation surrounded his head, and the pain slowly lessened until it was nonexistent. He cracked his eyes open and shot back into the headboard, shock covering his face. His spiked hair had fallen into his face, and due to his hands being cuffed down he couldn't wipe it out from in front of his eyes.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked again and she the slight flinch he gave when he heard his name before he returned to trying to blow the hair from his face.

She sighed as she walked forward and swiped it for him. He looked up at her and stared for a moment before he did something he hadn't done in years,

"Hey Rae….," he whispered, his voice raspy and quiet from the years of minimal use.

Ravens eyes widened in shock as tears began to pool in the amethyst orbs, her hands shakily rose and covered her gaping mouth. Logan turned and looked at the rest of his old team and offered a small smile.

"Hey guys….how's it going?" he asked, his voice slightly clearer but still quiet.

Starfire was the first to react from the three as she flew forward, almost warping across the room, and crashing into the changeling, giving him a bone-crushing hug as tears fell from her eyes.

"Friend Beast Boy you have returned!" she exclaimed in pure joy, before she retreated back suddenly, her emotions doing a complete one-eighty, "But…why did you leave? Why do you have so many scars?"

Logan looked down in sad remembrance as the memories of that day washed over him. He looked up into the face of the titans and saw the anger they all held, as well as the sadness, suspicion, and curiosity. He sighed lightly. He did owe them an explanation after all these years.

"You mind removing these cuffs?" he asked his voice clearer and louder, "I'll tell you guys about where I've been in the commons room if you don't mind, my instincts are making it hard to stay calm cuffed down in a place like this."

Robin stared at him with unrestrained suspicion. He didn't trust the changeling, and Logan knew he didn't deserve their trust. Robin opened his mouth to answer, but Raven beat him to it as dark energy covered the cuffs and they broke, freeing him. Instantly the instincts he had been forcing down lessened to the normal hum he was used to, and he stood up and stretched, popping his back as a relieved sigh worked its way out of his mouth.

"Oh yeah, one more thing for future reference," he said as he looked at them, his gaze steely but sad, "Don't call me Beast Boy, It's Logan now."

He walked out of the door, his friends in the lead as they took the familiar rout down to the room he remembered spending a countless amount of time with his friends in. They reached the door and it swished open, revealing the commons room. Logan smiled, it hadn't changed a bit. He walked down and stood in front of the large television mounted on the wall while the titans filled in on the couch awaiting Logan's answer. He looked on in silence for a moment, feeling the tension in the air, before he began what he knew was going to be a painful conversation.

"You guys wanted to know where I've been right?" he said as he began his tale at the least emotionally damaging part, " Well after I left, for the first couple of months I just wandered, making sure to stay away from people as I did so I wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Why would you hurt someone friend Be…Logan?" asked Starfire.

A sad smile crept upon the changelings face as he replied,

"Because Star. I'm dangerous. It took me till a few weeks ago until I felt I was safe enough to be amongst the populous again, and even then I didn't go because I was worried I would relapse and…"

It was Robin that spoke this time.

"What makes you so 'dangerous' that you had to leave the team? That you had to leave civilization for three years?"

"I couldn't control myself at the time."

A puzzled look crossed over everyone's face when they heard the changeling's explanation.

"What do you mean you couldn't control yourself?" asked Raven, a slight edge in her voice hinting at the anger she truly felt, "What do you have to control that makes you a danger to others?"

"My instincts."

"What's that supposed to mean BB?" asked Cyborg as he looked at his former best friend.

Logan flinched and then growled at the half metal teen before replying,

"I told you, call me Logan," he growled out, shocking the group, "I haven't been Beast Boy for a while now."

A silence filled the room as the changeling calmed himself down before he continued his explanation.

"How do you think my powers work?" he asked the group.

They remained quiet as they pondered the question. Truth be told, none of them really knew anything about their green friend, where he was from, who his parents were, how his powers worked, what his life was like growing up. It saddened them a bit as they realized they didn't know their friend like they thought they did.

Taking the silence as his answers he began to explain.

"My DNA holds the genetic coding for every animal on the planet, some mythological creatures, demons, and even some animals not of this world," He explained, "Catching their attention, "How I transform, or at least how I used to, was I had to focus completely on the animal I wanted to come. I had to visualize it inside and out. One wrong thing and not only would the transformation fail, I could very well kill myself in the process."

Shock and horror crossed the teams face as they digested this information, and before any of them could get a word in he continued.

"Now, my powers are not magic based. I didn't just pop into another form, no it doesn't work like that. My body altered itself at the molecular level in a matter of seconds. Muscles stretching, bones breaking and forming into new shapes, blood changing, organs shifting, all in the blink of an eye….if it lasted any longer than it did, I probably would've passed out from the pain each time I shifted."

"Wait," Robin uttered, growing pale as he processed the information he was hearing, "You're telling me that your body broke itself down and then reassembled every time you shifted?"

Logan nodded his head in confirmation. Tears welled in Starfire's eyes as Cyborg's mouth hung open in shock. Raven had retreated into her hood, but the quivering of her shoulder showed she wasn't ok.

"That's only the physical side of the transformation though," continued the changeling, "Remember how I said my body contains the genetic coding for all those animals allowing me to transform into them at will? Well there is a side effect. All their instincts, whether they're predator, prey, mammal, amphibian, it doesn't matter honestly, are constantly bombarding my head in an attempt to take over as the alpha of my body. If I were to give in, they would take over and I would be lost in a sea of animal instinct."

The group paled even further. Not only did his powers suck physically, he literally had to battle the instincts of over a hundred thousand animals daily, and not once had he complained about it.

"Oh god," whispered Cyborg, "I'm sorry man."

"Meh…don't worry about it. I'm used to it. Anyways I was fine up until a certain incident."

"You mean…" began Raven before Robin finished her sentence, "The Beast Incident?"

Logan chuckled and scratched the back of his head,

"Yeah that. The chemicals that spilled on me that night amplified not just the instincts of the animals inside of me, but my own instincts as well giving birth to the Beast."

"But, I cured you when I gave you the serum!" shouted Cyborg.

"No, you only erased its physical form, the mental effects from the chemical couldn't be reversed."

"What do you mean friend?" asked a sad Starfire.

"The Beast was a conglomeration of all my negative emotions and primal instincts. Now, if I could've dealt with them separately I would've been fine, but unfortunately that wasn't an option. The combination of the Beast and all those instincts stuck inside me began to wear on me. I began to hear the whisperings of my darker side, begging me to spread death and destruction. It became harder and harder everyday to control myself."

Raven didn't realize it, but tears were falling from her face as she heard her green friend speak. He went through something similar to her with her darker side being influenced by Trigon. She was able to beat her dark side, which was why she could feel freely now, but it didn't sound like this story was going to end happily.

"I fought for months, hoping desperately that I would be able to beat it. That I could control myself, but it wore me down. I could feel insanity grabbing a hold in my mind, and then it happened…the day I left….I came close to killing Raven."

The group remembered that day. They had noticed that he had been acting strange for a while, and they wanted to help him. Raven had approached them in hopes that he would open up, but he attacked, tackling her to the ground with an insane grin on his face. He loomed above her for a few seconds, leaning lower and lower to her exposed neck before a glint of sanity reached his eyes and he realized what he was doing. He fled to his room and never came out, until yesterday that was the last they saw of the green teen.

"I knew I couldn't stay, not knowing that I could snap at any moment and kill you guys. I realized that night that I wouldn't be alright for a long time, that at the moment I was nothing more than a monster. So I left and never returned, until now that is."

"We would've helped…" whispered Raven.

"Wasn't an option. I wasn't going to risk yours or any one else's life."

Silence reigned in the room as the group finally got an answer to the question they had been asking themselves for a long time. Why? Why had their friend left them? After what felt like hours pass, Starfire broke the silence, a question nagging her ever since she first saw the changeling.

"Are you…going to stay friend Logan? Or do you have to…."

Logan, for the first time in a while, gave a wide smile that reminded them of the young Beast Boy they once knew. He walked up to the sad looking Tameranean and before she could ask what he was going to do, pulled her up into a hug. Unnoticed to him was the slightly jealous glare sent their way by Raven.

"Of course I'm staying," he replied, smiles appearing on the faces of his friends, "I'm ok now."

Liar.

"So I'll be fine. I just have to get used to being around people again. Years by yourself in the woods does that to you, so yeah I'm here to stay….at least if you guys want me to. I totally understand if you guys hate me for leaving and all…."

Logan's rambling was silenced as he was engulfed in a large group hug.

"We don't hate you green bean!" shouted Cyborg as he rubbed Logan's head.

"Yeah, we were just worried because you left so suddenly and without explanation," explained Robin.

"You'll always be our friend so of course you can stay, but if you ever do something like that again with no explanation I'll send you into a dimension of ice and death," said Raven getting a shiver out of the changeling.

"Oh this is most joyous! We must do the catching up! And go to the mall of shopping! Ohhh this is so exciting! I must sing the Tameranean folk song of joy and make the pudding of Happiness!"

Before Starfire could begin her song, the room flashed red and an alarm blare through the room.

"Titans trouble!" shouted Robin before running out the door followed by all but Logan.

Raven stopped at the door, being last of the four, and turned back towards Logan.

"So are you coming or what?"

"Oh, well…" muttered the changeling, "I don't know if you guys would want to come with you. You know I haven't been here in a while and I might mess up the dynamic…."

"If you don't get over here and come with me," she said as a smirk found its way on her face, "I'll come over there and make you."

A matching smirk spread across Logan's face as he ran over to the door, following Raven out. After years of separation, the Teen Titans were whole once more.

**And Scene! That's it for chapter three comrades! Logan has been accepted back by his friends after they heard his reasoning for leaving, but has he told them everything? Is everything really going to be ok now? Come back soon for the next chapter of The Beast Inside to find out! Be sure to check out my other fanfic Hydromancer while you're at it!**

**READ AND REVIEW! Solo Gamer Logging Out.**


	4. Almost Normal

**Hello all Solo Gamer here with the next chapter of The Beast Inside! Hope you enjoy! People seem to like this story so it shall continue! The Titans and Logan have reconciled and are friends again, or are they? Is it really that easy? Could the Titan be that trusting? Read on to find out!**

As Logan flew through the air on the energy construct of a Thunder bird with Raven and Starfire beside him, he kind of hoped that after all these years, new villains would've shown up or the villains in Jump would've gotten stronger or smarter. When the trio arrived on the scene Logan let the energy disappear and dropped to the ground twenty feet below, landing with a resounding thud. Raven and Starfire flew down next to him while Cyborg and Robin arrived in the T-car just in time to see the front of the Jump City Bank explode. Citizens were running in terror from the explosion, scattering in all directions in order to get away from the coming battle. The plume of smoke from the explosion slowly dissipated, and Logan's hopes were proven wrong when the group arrived and found it was just the Hive Five standing outside the demolished front of the bank. Logan sighed loudly, catching the attention of all present.

"Man this kinda sucks…," he said as he put his hands behind his head with a dejected look on his face, "I was hoping for someone new or something, but it's just you guys…"

"Who do you think you are you…" began Gizmo before he was cut off by Logan.

"Save it baby-man. Let's just get this over with."

"Who is this guy?" yelled Gizmo, confusion and anger clear on his face at being disregarded, "The shirtless wonder."

"It's alright, we didn't quite recognize him at first either, but he's someone who's put you behind bars before," replied Cyborg as he readied his sonic cannon.

The Hive Five stared at Logan for a moment taking in his appearance, and then the green skin finally registered. Before any of them could shout their finding, an arrogant voice replied first.

"Hey! The beast dweeb has finally grown a spine and shown up after all these years! Ready to lose again?"

At the sound of the voice Logan growled lowly. He recognized that voice.

"Adonis," he growled out.

"What's up loser?"

Logan clenched his fists so hard that he pierced the skin on his palms and blood began to drip to the ground. He was vaguely aware of Robin, tired of talking, pulling out a few bird-erangs and the rest of the team launching into action. Logan lost track of where the rest of the Titans were, his vision had tunneled onto the laughing form of Adonis. He streaked forward straight at the red suited villain, a green blur ready to deliver pain and fear to his enemy. He could feel his anger rolling inside his soul. It was Adonis' fault after all.

He got him drenched in the chemicals.

He caused his beast to manifest.

He was the reason he had to leave all those years ago.

HE was going to make him pay.

Adonis surged forward to meet Logan's charge, his fists raised and ready to crush the green teen's skull as he drew closer and closer. Logan leapt high in the air reaching Adonis's height and cocked his right fist back. Adonis launched a fist at the airborne Titan hoping to knock him out of the air. Logan, seeing the attack coming, used his left hand and smashed his palm down on the top of the incoming fist. The fists momentum spun him causing him to cleanly dodge the attack as he landed on top of Adonis' arm. The moment his feet touched down Logan launched himself forward and with his already cocked right arm delivered a devastating haymaker to the face of the mechanical villain. Logan could feel the crunch of broken metal as Adonis' jaw ricochet off his fist and he skid back a few feet.

Not letting up, Logan was sprinting towards the dazed villain as soon as his feet touched down. Before the villain could comprehend what happened, Logan sent a flurry of jabs and kicks at him. Adonis tried to defend the attack, but the blows were raining down so quickly that Adonis wasn't able to dodge or block them all. More and more attacks slipped through, and with each hit the crunch of metal could be heard. Each attack was denting the metal suit that the villain was inside of. Adonis tried to counter attack, raising his fists and bringing them down in a hammer strike, but Logan jumped backwards at the last second dodging the strike as the villains' fists smashed into the earth, breaking the pavement. Logan capitalized on the opportunity and jumped forward, landing on the giant fists. He pushed off the fist and sent his left knee careening into the mechanical teens' stomach. The attack launched the villain into the air several feet before he crashed back to earth, cracking the pavement upon impact.

Logan knew he needed to stop soon. If he didn't he wouldn't be able to stop himself and he'd have a repeat of what happened a year ago. Deciding to end it, he waited until Adonis was stumbling into a standing position before striking. Using his emerald energy he created a bull and had it charge straight at Adonis. The bull struck him in the gut where he just received a knee, doubling the giant villain over. The changeling launched surged forward and executed his final attack. He leapt up, turning in the air as he did so, and wrapped his right arm around the villain's' neck. Letting gravity take its course Logan pulled Adonis down, not letting go until they collided with the pavement. The landing stung as Logan landed on his back, but it was something that would be healed in a few moments. Adonis took the worst of the fall. Smacking face first into the pavement, the blow not only knocked him out, but caused his severely damaged armor to explode off of him, falling to rest in the pavement too dented and broken for use anymore.

Logan stood and arched his back, cracking his spine as he let out a sigh of relief. His anger abated and his mind returned to the right state, he looked around to see his team looking at him in complete and utter shock, the Hive laying defeated at their feet. A light blush of embarrassment rose to the changeling's cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head. Applause began to sound, and for the first time since the battle the green teen noticed the civilians that had grouped together to cheer on the battle. Police cars and news vans began to appear, and while robin spoke to the officers about the detainment of the villain's, the reporters began to swarm Logan.

"Jump City news reporting live from the aftermath of the Titans battle with the Hive Five and Adonis where a mysterious green teenager defeated Adonis! Tell me something kid, just who are you?!"

"Yeah! How'd you take down Adonis so easily?"

"Why is your skin green!?"

"Are you perhaps related to the missing Beast Boy?!"

"Are you here to stay!?"

"Can I have your autograph!?"

"What's with all the scars!?"

All the people surrounding him were making his instincts go wild. It had been so long since he'd been around a lot of people, he'd forgotten how to deal with it. It was taking all his willpower not to freak out at the moment. Raven could sense his distress at the people crowding him and quickly came in to rescue him. She teleported in between Logan and the Reporters, and before they could speak she silenced them with a raise of her hand. When they all quieted she spoke.

"I'd appreciated if you didn't crowd around my teammate like that. He doesn't like being in large groups of people. This is the hero formerly known as Beast Boy. He goes by Logan now. That's all you're getting out of us so you can leave now."

The reporters began to disperse. They knew that once Raven told them to leave it was best to just leave, besides, they'd gotten enough already. After a few minutes went by the only ones left in the area were a few civilians and the team. Logan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned to the team only to be verbally assaulted by their resident ball of sunshine. Logan had to lean back so he wasn't head-butted by the happy Starfire.

"Oh friend that was a most glorious display of strength! Please, you must tell us how you came to acquire such power!"

"Seriously dude," continued Cyborg, "You put the smack down on Adonis!"

Robin and Raven didn't say anything, but both of them were curious as well how Logan had gotten that strong. The teen in question looked at his team in slight shock before something Gizmo said earlier registered in his mind. He looked down at himself and saw that what the pint sized villain had said was true. He was the shirtless wonder.

"I'll tell you guys later," he began much to the disappointment of the team, "Right now I think I need to go to the mall to get some clothes. I don't think I should be walking around shirtless in public."

Starfire squealed in happiness while the rest of the team groaned. They knew if they were going to the mall that they were going to be there for a while. Logan couldn't help but poke fun at the rest of the team's discomfort.

"What you guys like me walking around shirtless? Sad that I'll be covering up my amazing six pack?"

Logan watched as Robin and Cyborg just snorted at the comment. He turned to Raven and swore he saw a blush on her face before she turned and began flying in the direction of the mall before replying,

"Oh, please. No one wants to see you shirtless Beast Boy."

Since she was turned around she didn't see him stiffen at the use of his old name, but the others did. They saw the dark look flash across his face for a moment before it was replaced with the grin he wore before. They wondered why he refused to use his old name. Just one of the many questions they wanted to ask their green friend.

"For the last time it's Logan. Now let's go. I wanna finish soon so I can get some pizza. I haven't had pizza in ages."

The team plopped down at their table at the pizza place they frequented. Everyone was exhausted except for Starfire who wore a bright smile. Shopping with Starfire was always a tiring event, so much so that Robin even classified it as a training method. Logan had gotten what he needed in thirty minutes or so since he wasn't really picky about what he was going to wear. He got several pairs of black cargo pants, a bunch of t-shirts in purple, black, and dark grey, boxers, socks, black and purple steel toed boots, and a black sleeveless hoodie. He had everything he needed. Unfortunately, Starfire was just getting started.

It took four hours for the team to convince her that she had enough things and to leave.

After finally convincing her Raven teleported all the bought items to the tower, leaving Logan with a purple shirt, socks, and his new boots to change into, and the team made their way to their favorite pizza joint where they are now about to order.

"So Logan," began Cyborg, "Were good for getting the meat lovers right? Or do I have to beat it into you?"

"Naw, meat lovers is cool," he replied.

For the second time that day, everyone looked at Logan with complete and utter shock. This needed to be explained.

"But….aren't you a vegetarian?" asked Raven, as everybody stared at the green teen.

He looked up and his eyes took on a faraway look. He was tapping his fingers on the table trying to figure out how much he should tell them. With a shrug he figured he tell them it all. They were his family after all so he should be able to trust them.

"You guys remember how I said the beast was the reason I left."

They all nodded their head in confirmation.

"Well the reason it was such a problem was because I was fighting it."

Confusion flashed across the teams face and Logan realized he'd have to explain further.

"Ok so you know how the Beast was just a conglomeration of all my negative emotions and instincts? We'll the reason it was driving me insane was because I was rejecting it. I was fighting a part of myself."

"And by fighting a part of yourself, you were throwing yourself out of balance," confirmed Raven.

Logan nodded before continuing,

"After a few months of fighting it, I realized I couldn't beat it. I wasn't meant to beat it because It was, is a part of me. I was nothing more than a wild animal at that time, but luckily I had gotten far enough into the wild so that I wouldn't hurt anyone. Once I got to that point I did something that I had never done before."

"What'd you do?" asked Robin.

"I accepted it," he replied.

"What!?" cried the team, the pizza ordering long forgotten.

"Yeah, I accepted that the Beast wasn't going anywhere. I accepted that it was a part of who I was. I accepted that I was the Beast, and the Beast was me. Like two sides of a coin you know? Once I did that the whispering lessened, and the pain stopped. I began to slowly gain control of myself again. With the Beast acceptance my appearance changed. I got taller, stronger, my senses enhanced, longer hair, pretty much what you're looking at right now."

A moment of silence passed at the table before it was broken by the rumbling of their tummies. Each of them chuckled softly before they called the waiter over and placed their orders. They filled the moment waiting for the food with idle chit chat, Logan using the time to see what the Titans had been up to over the years. It didn't take long for the pizzas to arrive and then all talk ceased as they began to eat. As they finished eating a stray thought appeared into Robins head, a thought he had to voice.

"Hey Logan," he asked.

"Yeah Robin, What's up?"

"If you gained control over yourself after a few months, why didn't you come back?"

Everyone stopped as the question sunk in. That's true they thought. Why didn't he come back? As they turned towards Logan for an answer, they saw the conflicted look on his face. Memories began to surface.

Memories of pain and suffering….

Memories of sadness….

Memories of blood and death….

Finally, his face settled onto a sad smile as he turned to look at the rest of his team. He opened his mouth to answer, but no words would come out. He turned back around and spoke as he surrounded himself with emerald energy.

"That's a story for another time. It's late and I'm tired. Let's head back to the tower."

Before anyone could talk, he took off enshrouded in the form of a small dragon, soaring towards the tower. The others shared a sad look before following after in their various modes of transportation. It looked like the mystery of their friend was only getting bigger.

A long shadow cast itself across the top of Titans tower as the sun dipped below the horizon. The shadow belonged to one Garfield Mark Logan, not quite man, not quite beast, but something in between. Memories danced in his eyes as he sat with his legs dangling off the side of the tower as he looked down at the restless sea below. He'd been sitting there for the past few hours, the restless shadows of his past tormenting him. He didn't mean for it to happen. He didn't mean to let her get…. He didn't mean for their blood to be on his hands.

But it was.

He had no choice.

It was them or him, and he wasn't ready to die.

A slight chill in the air alerted him to the presence of magical energy, which could only mean one person. Raven walked into view next to him, and sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a few moments. The silence began to eat at him. It was fine when it was just him, but not when there was someone else there. He turned to speak, but was beaten to it by Raven.

"You don't have to force yourself."

"..W-what?"

"You can tell us whenever you're ready you know? We're just worried about you….I'm worried about you…."

"Sorry…."

"It's not your fault. Obviously something happened to you that is hard for you to talk about. Whenever you're ready to talk, we'll be here to listen."

"I don't think I can tell you all at once…" he whispered.

"Then tell me," she replied, looking him in the eyes, amethyst meeting emerald, "You always told me that I shouldn't be so solitary, that I wasn't alone. Well now I'm telling you the same thing. You're not alone Logan. You don't have to hold it all in. I'll always be here for you just like you were there for me."

A soft smile spread across his face. He lifted his arm up and pulled her into his side, unable to see the bright blush that sprouted across her face. She unconsciously snuggled closer into his side, an embarrassed smile covering her face.

"Thanks Rae…"

"Anytime Logan."


	5. A Ghost of the Past

**Hello all Solo Gamer here with the next chapter of The Beast Inside! Logan and the Titans have been getting along over the past few weeks, but they've begun to notice some odd things about their once shapeshifting friend, and something seems to be nagging the green teen. What seems to be haunting him? Read on to find out!**

The night sky was rendered even darker than usual due to the absence of the moons glow this night, as clouds rolled over the luminous orb. A lone teen sat, his feet dangling over the edge of the tower, staring down at the dark abyss below him. Though his body was still in the cool night wind, his mind was an ever changing symphony of thoughts and feelings. Memories of the past surfaced and resurfaced, feelings he once thought buried and gone returned from the dead. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happened pretty soon.

He'd been back for about four weeks already and he'd settled back in comfortably enough. His team still kind of expected him to revert back to the old him, the carefree changeling that didn't have to worry about losing control of himself.

The kid who didn't have blood on his hands.

They still didn't understand that that was all just an act, a mask, but he wasn't about to tell them either. They'd find out soon enough anyway. Robin was the sidekick of one of the greatest detectives of all time, and Cyborg and Raven were no slouches either. Starfire….

Logan couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at the thought of the Tameranian princess. She was the only one who didn't care about his changes. She accepted him back as if he never left in the first place. Over the weeks as he settled back in a growing sense of foreboding was growing in the pit of his stomach. His instincts would spike at random moments, scaring the crap out of him. He was sure that something was coming, he just didn't know what.

"You know, you have a room in the tower for a reason."

He grinned slightly as the resident sorceress floated down to sit next to him on the edge of the tower.

"Yeah, but I've been sleeping outside under the stars for so long, and with my enhanced instincts it makes it really hard to sleep inside," replied Logan as he turned to look at his friend.

Her hood was down as she stared back at him, emerald eyes meeting amethyst, a small smile on her face. An awkward silence followed after their exchange. Of all his friends, him and Raven for some reason had the hardest time talking to each other alone. It was another one of those situations where his instincts were trying to tell her something, but he couldn't quite place what it was. Deciding to break the silence, Logan spoke,

"So what brings you up here?"

Logan raised an eyebrow when he saw the small blush cover her face and she raised her hand to cover her face with her hood. Logan reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her from raising her hood. She looked at him slightly shocked as he spoke again,

"Stop it. You know even back then I hated it when you had your hood up all the time."

Raven in turn blushed harder and lowered her hand back down into her lap. She looked down for a moment as her face shifted between expressions. Logan figured she was talking to her emotions since that's what she used to do when she did. He waited patiently for her to look up, and when she finally did she was blushing harder than he'd ever seen her before.

"L-logan look….ummm when you left three years back….we were just becoming friends….and…."

As Raven stammered on Logan began to piece together what this confrontation was about in his head and started blushing himself. He'd had a crush, ok he was in love with her, on Raven all those years ago, but when his situation arose he hadn't had the time to give it much thought. Now that he was back…he really hoped this was going to be what he thought it was going to be.

"Well I've had some time to sit and think about it…a-and I've come to terms with my feelings and….what is that?"

Logan cursed mentally in his head and looked behind him to where Raven was pointing. He could see what she was pointing at. A small object was shakily flying towards the two. The longer he looked at it, the more that odd sense of something happening filled his gut. He felt as if he knew what….

Oh shit….

Raven saw the look on his face and knew something was up.

"Logan what's going on?"

Logan didn't reply and simply continued to stare at the approaching figure. As it grew closer the pair began to make out features on the flying object. Raven squinted her eyes.

"Is that a….?"

Suddenly the figure nosedived and quicker than Raven could react Logan launched himself into the air, green energy rolling around him to form glowing wings on his back as he flew after the now free falling kid. Moments later when Logan reappeared on the roof holding a little bundle in his arms, Raven was waiting with arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Logan what's going on?" she asked again, this time with more authority.

He sighed. He knew she wasn't going to let this go, but he didn't need the rest of the team hearing about this, at least not until morning. He knew Raven, and she was just as stubborn as before he left if not more. He was going to have to convince her to keep this quiet until morning, but what could he use to do so? Suddenly an idea formed in his head. It was risky and might get him beat to a pulp, but since when have his plans been anything but? He walked up to Raven silently as apprehension began growing in her gut. He locked eyes with her and her heart began to race. Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, Logan did the unthinkable.

He leaned down and kissed the dark sorceress. He held it for a few moments before he backed away. Raven's face was completely red as she stared at Logan with a shocked and dazed look. He wasn't immune to the embarrassment either, a huge blush appeared on his face as well.

"I know you want to know what's going on, but I need you to keep this a secret for right now. Just until the morning, ok?"

She nodded, still lost in a blissful daze, then quickly teleported away. Logan sighed again as his blush faded. He knew he just opened up a whole other door that he wasn't sure if he could handle at the moment, but it was too late to go back now. He walked over to the sleeping bag he kept and placed the small bundle on top of it, and began to check it over. He knew he was in for it tomorrow, but something was still bothering him. The uneasy feeling his instincts were giving him didn't fade, they'd only strengthened.

'Tomorrow should be interesting.'

When morning came and Cyborg, who was the last to wake, walked into the commons room he wasn't expecting the sight that awaited him. Hell, he wasn't sure what to make of it. Robin, Starfire, and Raven, who was sporting a huge blush for some reason, were all staring in shock at Logan. The green teen himself was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, but that's not what had the others shocked. That would be the girl standing next to him while the two laughed about something, oblivious to the rest of the team's presence. Cyborg quickly joined the realm of the shocked as Logan chuckled and leaned down and kissed the girl on the forehead, much to her chagrin.

That snapped Raven out of her stupor and an irritated look appeared on her face.

"Logan," she said with slight anger in her voice, "Who is this?"

At the sound of her voice the two jumped, finally becoming aware of the others presence, and turned to look at the team. The girl's face took on a look of panic as she turned and hid behind Logan. Logan just sighed, and grabbed the girl's hand after he turned the stove off.

'Looks like pancakes will have to wait,' he thought as he walked over to the couch, beckoning the others to follow.

Once the team was situated on the couch, Logan stood in front of them with the girl at his side still clutching onto his hand. She looked to be around the age of twelve or thirteen. Raven black hair held in a low hanging ponytail spilled down to the middle of her back. She had porcelain skin, and reached around Logan's chest in height. She was clad in a pair of black sweats, matching boots, and a sky blue shirt. Her ice blue eyes looked at the others in slight fear, though they could tell she was trying to be brave.

"Logan, who is she?" asked Robin, going into detective mode.

Logan looked down at the girl and nudged her forward with his arm. She looked up and glared at him, but her glare was met with the amused grin of the green teen. She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get out of it. She stepped forward, her right hand reaching up to rub the back of her head as she began to speak.

"Hey….uh…I'm….Logan's sister Da…"

She was cut off by Cyborg before she could finish her introduction.

"Whoa…whoa…whoa. You can't be Logan's sister. Logan doesn't have a sister!"

"I am too his sister you tin can!" she yelled back at him, annoyed at being interrupted and told she wasn't who she said she was.

"Logan never told us about a sister before he left," said Robin.

"That's because she wasn't my sister then," explained Logan.

"I am the confused. How is the tiny earth female your sister friend Logan?" asked Starfire.

"I'm not tiny!" the girl yelled, her eyes flashing bright neon green.

That got the teams attention. Logan sighed and nudged her arm again to get her attention. When she looked up at him he spoke,

"Your eyes are glowing short stack."

He tilted his head back to avoid the smack to the face she tried to give him. She floated up and yelled in his grinning face,

"I am not a short stack you jolly green giant!"

She attempted to glare at him, but it turned into an irritated pout that Logan couldn't help but laugh at.

"Haha of course you aren't, but you might want to put your feet back on the ground," he said as he pointed towards the floor.

She looked down and let out an eep before planting her feet back on the ground. The team watched the exchange with amusement written all over their faces, except for Raven. She was still a little upset about the kiss she saw earlier, and was going to talk to Logan the minute she got him alone.

"So are you his sister or not? Who are you?" she asked, trying to keep her voice nonchalant.

"If there are no more interruption I'll tell you," she muttered.

After no one spoke she began her introduction again,

As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she started as she glared at Cyborg who had a sheepish grin on his face, "I AM Logan's sister! But, I'm better known as…"

She paused as a bright ring appeared around her waist and split into two as it traveled up vertically up her body. When the rings disappeared the girl in front of them was changed. Her hair was now a snow white color, and her eyes were the neon green they had flashed before. Her outfit had changed into a pair of black and white spandex pants, white boots, and a black and white half shirt that's color was divided by a diagonal line. She was wearing a black elbow length glove on her right hand in contrast to her white sleeve, while a white one was on her left.

The team looked on in shock as the girl that was in their living room changed. This was only raising more questions in their minds.

"Dani Phantom! Ghost teen extraordinaire!"

**And that's the chapter folks! Dani Phantom and Logan are brother and sister?! How did that happen? How did that come to be? How is she tied into Logan's time gone, and most importantly…why is she here? Come back next chapter to find out! And be sure to check out my other fic Hydromancer!**

**READ AND REVIEW! Solo Gamer Logging out!**


	6. Alone In The Woods

**Hello all Solo Gamer here with the next chapter of The Beast Inside! Logan and the Titans have been getting along over the past few weeks, but they've begun to notice some odd things about their once shape shifting friend, and something seems to be nagging the green teen. What seems to be haunting him? Read on to find out!**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_She paused as a bright ring appeared around her waist and split into two as it traveled up vertically up her body. When the rings disappeared the girl in front of them was changed. Her hair was now a snow white color, and her eyes were the neon green they had flashed before. Her outfit had changed into a pair of black and white spandex pants, white boots, and a black and white half shirt that's color was divided by a diagonal line. She was wearing a black elbow length glove on her right hand in contrast to her white sleeve, while a white one was on her left. _

_ The team looked on in shock as the girl that was in their living room changed. This was only raising more questions in their minds._

_ "Dani Phantom! Ghost teen extraordinaire!"_

**NOW:**

The commons room was bathed in silence after Dani's dramatic announcement. Dani had her eyes closed and a giant grin on her face, expecting them to break out into applause. Logan watched his friends faces to see their reactions and noticed them shift from shock to confusion.

"Wait," said Robin, "I've heard of you, but aren't you supposed to be a guy?"

Dani physically deflated at the statement and Logan struggled to keep in his laughter, but it was all in vain as Cyborg replied to Robin's question.

"Yeah, I heard about you too. Are you cross dressing or something? And aren't you also supposed to be older?"

Logan could hold back the laughter that exploded from his chest as he held back an irate Dani from tearing the two teens a new one. He pulled her into a hug and patted her head as he stifled his laughter.

"Damn it! Why does everyone ask that?!" Pouted Dani as she stopped struggling in Logan's arms.

"Calm down Dani. You can't really expect them to know you seeing as Danny is the famous one," chuckled Logan.

"It's not fair! I help people too you know!"

"Yeah yeah, but you also terrorized that one town for three weeks."

"Would've been longer if you hadn't stopped me…" she muttered, "They had it coming anyways!"

"Why did they have it coming?" asked a confused Starfire.

"They teased me and called me short."

Everyone gave the girl a shocked stare while she fidgeted under their gaze. Suddenly a though appeared in Raven's head.

"How did you two meet?"

A thoughtful look passed over the siblings faces as their eyes gained a faraway look. They looked at each other in silent communication and Dani nodded her head in acceptance.

"Well it happened like this…"

**FLASHBACK:**

Logan was stalking through the forest, the bag on his back hitting his back in a steady rhythm that was in time with his steps. He'd just left a small town a few days ago to stock up on medical supplies. He was absentmindedly whistling a simple tune as he traveled. He was finally ok. The whispering was gone, the beast was no more, and he could finally go home. He would've flown but he wanted to enjoy the journey back, and something was telling him to walk. He'd learned to trust his instincts even more than before, and they were telling him he needed to be in this forest for some reason. He was about to find out why.

As he continued forward with his trek the faint sound of multiple people shouting begin to tingle in his ears. His steps began to unknowingly quicken and quiet at the same time, his breathing silenced and he became someone else. He became what he'd so willingly subdued before, the thing he tried to hide to appear human, only he wasn't quite that. He became the apex predator that he knew in his soul he was.

He crept through the underbrush, making sure to keep track of all the voices he could hear shouting. He could make out around four distinct male voices in the area around him. He would catch snippets of their conversations. Something about a ghost, being highly dangerous, and can't be too far away. Logan didn't understand what the hell they were talking about. A….ghost? Did he just stumble upon a bunch of ghost hunting weirdo's? Then like a ghost itself, the faint sound of stifled sobs reached his ears. He stopped and listened, waiting so he could pinpoint the direction it was coming from.

Once he found it, he began to creep closer in that direction, the crying growing slightly louder as he approached. It took him a few minutes of searching, but after rounding a tree he found the source of the crying. A little white haired girl was sitting with her back to a large tree, wounds covering her scarcely clad body. She was only covered by tattered black and white jeans, black boots, and a sports bra, each of which were covered in bright green blood. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, and the tears rolling down her face mixed into to her already dripping blood. Logan's protective instincts went into overdrive. He'd been away from the hero life for over six months, but that instinct, the need to help people, was still there.

He cleared the distance between the two of them in a few steps, startling the girl as she looked up at him with a face Logan could only describe as a face devoid of hope and eyes full of fear. She tried to stand and flee, but the giant gash on her thigh made that impossible. Realizing she couldn't escape she just curled into a ball and began to mutter, a mantra of fear and desperation. A plea whispered so softly and without any hope that it would come true, that Logan vowed that whoever had done this to this little girl would pay.

"Please…..just….stop the pain,"

He shrugged off his bag and opened the large sack, revealing a large first aid kit and a few pairs of clothes. He grabbed the first aid kit, yanking it open revealing all the contents inside. He grabbed a long roll of bandages and then gently reached out and grabbed one of her arms. She froze still as stone at his touch, waiting for the pain to intensify, waiting to scream in agony. Imagine her surprise when instead of what she expected, she heard a soft chuckle and then felt the blood caked on her arm being washed away. She looked up into the smiling emerald eyes of Logan, and was greeted with a soft smile and then a message that she'd needed to hear for a long time.

"I'll make it go away, but you have to trust me, ok?"

She didn't know why, maybe it was the look in his eye

Maybe it was what he said…..

Maybe it was the way he smiled at her…..

Maybe it was because she just wanted someone to rescue her….

But at that moment, she put all her trust into a complete stranger.

She nodded and uncurled her body. Leaning forward she used her free hand to grab onto the bottom of Logan jacket, and with her eyes still locked onto him she gave her reply,

"I-I trust you so please….help me."

Logan nodded with conviction in his eyes. Conscious of the voices moving around him he set to work on cleaning the girl up and bandaging her wounds. While he cleaned her wounds he couldn't help but wonder why these people were after her? It was obvious they were looking for her, and judging by the state of her condition he knew her going back with them would result in her death. What could she have done that would've made people so angry that they tried to kill her? She didn't look dangerous at all, but looks could be deceiving. Still, he didn't think a girl that couldn't be any older than ten was dangerous enough to warrant her death. Where were her parents? Did they abandon her? All these questions and more swirled around in his head as he finished cleaning off her wounds and began the bandaging.

It took more than a few minutes, and there were a few times where they had to quiet so that the voices wouldn't come in their direction, but eventually the green teen got the girl cleaned and bandaged, however, they weren't out of the woods yet. She'd lost so much blood…..she was going to need a transfusion. That would take a while, and right now they were still in hostile territory. Logan knew that he would have to get out of here before he could give her a transfusion, and he would have to do it soon or she might not make it despite his efforts.

He looked down at the now bandaged girl and came up with a game plan. He stripped off the jacket he was wearing and threw around her. She had a confused look in her tired eyes that was quickly replaced by fear. Logan saw this and quickly squashed any fears she had with his explanation.

"We need to move," he said as he threw his bag on his now bare back and then bent down and picked the girl up in his arms, "You need a transfusion, and trying it here would be too dangerous with these guys around. So were going to move."

She nodded hesitantly and began looking around as Logan began to creep forward through the forest once more. All Logan's instincts came into play as he silently slunk through the underbrush of the forest. The voices, which were still moving around him, were beginning to grow distant and frustrated. He snickered silently while the girl just smiled slightly at him, her eyes beginning to droop as she began to succumb to the rhythm and sway of Logan's gate. A few seconds earlier and she might've missed it, but in her last moments of consciousness she heard a twig snap. Logan cursed silently. They were out in the open with no where he could hide them. Fear began to claw its way up the girl's throat as she heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

She began to hyperventilate, images of evil and torment spinning wildly in her head. She couldn't go back! She couldn't get caught again! She slammed her eyes shut and concentrated as Logan desperately tried to figure out a way to hide. He glanced down expecting to see a terrified girl in his arms, but he didn't see the girl.

He didn't see his body either.

Logan hadn't done it since that fateful day in the tower and he never thought he'd do it again, but at that moment he flipped out. Just as he was about to shout out loud he felt a hand clamp over his mouth and faint voice whisper,

"Don't freak out. It's me doing it. Now, be quiet or he'll catch us."

Logan complied and not a moment later a figure in an all-white suit appeared from the surrounding forest in front of them. The girl stiffened in Logan's arms and then began to tremble. Logan could feel the waves of fear rolling off of her, and knew he had to protect her from him. He looked around for a few moments before walking straight towards the pair. Logan began to freak the closer he got. The guy in white was literally two feet away and closing. Just before they made contact another chilling sensation rushed over Logan and the man passed straight through them. As he left the man could hear the man muttering to himself,

"Could've sworn I heard something over here. Little abomination…..I swear to god when we find her were dissolve her into a puddle of ectoplasm."

It wasn't until a few minutes after that the invisibility dropped from around the pair and they became visible again. Logan looked down to question the girl on how she did that, cause it damn sure wasn't him, and his heart dropped. Her eyes had slid shut and her breath was shallow. There was no waiting, he had to give her a transfusion now. Making sure he couldn't hear anymore voices around them he leaned her onto a tree and quickly reached into his bag and began sifting through his medical supplies. After a few moments of searching he found what he was looking for, it was a good thing he'd gotten this stuff or this girl would be dead. After pulling out a long clear tube with two needles attached to both sides he got to work.

He quickly inserted the needle into the vein in his arm and soon after blood began to flow down the tube. He then placed the other side into the girls arm. As the crimson liquid of life left him and entered her thoughts began assaulting him. Would this even work? I mean what if they weren't even the same blood type? She would die, granted she would still be dead anyways, but still. Not to mention his blood wasn't exactly normal due to his mutation and all. Also, her blood wasn't even red, it was green! What kind of person's blood was green? He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. If it didn't work she'd die anyway, so what did he have to lose really? He lay back onto the tree next to the little girl as his life force flowed into her.

He knew he was way out of his league right now. He was a frontline fighter not a medic, hell he could barely heal himself. The only thing he could do was hope for the best.

It'd really suck if she died.

**Aaaand that's all comrades! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but it's my senior year and I've been on that scholarship grind so I don't have as much time to write as I used to. Anyways, this story shall continue! So a blood transfusion in the middle of the woods! How will Logan's blood affect this little girl, and how will her blood affect his? Will she even survive!? (Yes) Tune in next chapter to find out, and remember to check out my other story Hydromancer!**

**READ AND REVIEW! Solo Gamer Logging Out. **


	7. Alone In The Woods Part 2

**Hello all Solo Gamer here with the next chapter of The Beast Inside! When we left off Logan was giving a hunted girl on the verge of death a blood transfusion in the middle of a forest. What happens next? Who were those mysterious guys in white? What did they want with the girl? Read on to find out!**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_He quickly inserted the needle into the vein in his arm and soon after blood began to flow down the tube. He then placed the other side into the girls arm. As the crimson liquid of life left him and entered her thoughts began assaulting him. Would this even work? I mean what if they weren't even the same blood type? She would die, granted she would still be dead anyways, but still. Not to mention his blood wasn't exactly normal due to his mutation and all. Also, her blood wasn't even red, it was green! What kind of person's blood was green? He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. If it didn't work she'd die anyway, so what did he have to lose really? He lay back onto the tree next to the little girl as his life force flowed into her._

_He knew he was way out of his league right now. He was a frontline fighter not a medic, hell he could barely heal himself. The only thing he could do was hope for the best._

_It'd really suck if she died._

**NOW:**

Logan felt like his insides were melting.

Ever since he gave that little girl, whom he learned was named Dani, a blood transfusion a few days ago, he'd been feeling pain in his arm, the same arm he used to give the transfusion. It probably had something to do with the fact that the tube began to glow a bright green during the transfusion. He hadn't noticed until a few minutes later due to him zoning out, and by then he was sure their blood had mixed. A few hours later the pain started, and it began spreading ever since.

He couldn't let that stop him though. He'd been carrying Danni in his arms through the forest ever since that day, trying to put some distance between them and those weird guys in white. She'd only woken up twice for a few hours in the three days that they'd been traveling.

The first time she was completely silent until about ten minutes before she clocked out, when she thanked him as tears started falling from her eyes. Logan didn't want to burden her with any questions at the time so he let her cry herself to sleep. The second time she woke up he had to ask her. Why were they after her? Who were they anyways? Who was she, and why the green blood? At first she was a little apprehensive in answering his questions, but after some reassurance she slowly but surely answered all of his questions, and the answers completely blew his mind.

Not much surprised Logan anymore, with the way his life has been very little surprised him anymore, but being told that the girl in front of him was the female clone of a half ghost crime fighter being hunted by a shady used to be government owned organization called the Guys In White whose sole purpose was to hunt down and destroy anything ghostly?

Yeah, that made Logan pause for a little bit. He used to be friends with a cyborg, an alien, a half demon, and a brooding detectives apprentice. Yeah now he'd seen them all. He got over it though and they continued their trek through the woods. She told him that once she was a healed she'd be on her way so he wouldn't cause him any more trouble. He immediately shot that idea down.

If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that this wouldn't be the last time she saw them. They'd be back for the girl, and if the state he found her in was any indication then it wouldn't be good for her to be caught by them.

He shuddered violently….

The sight of those wounds on Danni hit home for the green teen, and those haunting toxic green eyes…

He could see it in her eyes, all the pain from being hunted for reasons she couldn't help, being tortured beyond all hope, left to believe she had no one that would save her, wishing for death's sweet embrace….He knew her look all too well.

She reminded him of himself when he was younger.

He shook his head to free himself from his dark thoughts and tried to focus on something other than his dark past. Like how cool the forest felt, the sound of the birds, or how he felt like he was slowly dying. Once he thought about the pain, another question struck him. Was it just him, or was the world getting fuzzy.

Moments later, before Logan even realized it he lurched forward and collapsed onto the dirt floor of the forest. The impact onto the ground woke Dani as she rolled out of the now unconscious green teens arms. Bleary eyed, terrified, and disoriented, she stood and whirled around searching for any danger in the immediate area. Her heart leapt into her throat when she saw Logan lying face down in the dirt in front of her.

"Hey! Mister! Wake up!" she shouted as she dashed over to his side and flipped him over.

It took a little effort because of their sized difference and her not wanting to aggravate her wounds, but she managed to flip him over. She gasped as she got a good look at his state. His heart was beating erratically as sweat poured down his face, the veins in his arms glowed a bright green that showed through his darker green shaded skin, and his breath was coming out ragged and shallow.

"No no you have to wake up! You have to be ok! You can't die! I won't make it without you! They'll come back….." she cried ending in a whisper, "They'll torture me again…."

She slammed her eyes shut trying to stop the tears that began to leak out, but it was to no avail as they carved vertical paths down her cheeks and dripped onto Logan's face. Her eyes shot open as she felt a large calloused hand brush her left cheek, clearing the tears from that side of her face as a weak voice reached her ears,

"Hehe…..calm….down….I'm down…..not….out."

She shot downwards, burying her face into Logan's chest as she wrapped her arms around him in a bone crushing hug.

"Kinda…hard…to….breath…" whispered out the green teen before Dani released him from her death hug, "Thanks….now help….me up….We need to move…..they could…be….here…..soon…."

Dani looked at him shocked. Here he was practically dying and he was still more concerned with helping her than himself. A determined look shown on her face as wiped the rest of the tears from her face and with a now steady gaze looked down at Logan as he tried to prop himself up. She hooked his arm over her shoulder and half carried half drug him over to a large tree to their right and sat him with his back on it. When he looked at her with a questioning look she shook her head at him and began to speak.

"We're not going anywhere until you feel better."

"But…..what about the…."

"If you're too tired and injured to fight them off then it doesn't matter if we keep moving or not. Besides they're my problem, not yours."

"I told you….I'd help you!"

"How can you help me if you can't help yourself right now!?"

"You're one…to talk! You're….barely standing yourself!"

She looked down at the wraps on her arms that concealed just a few of the many wounds that had been inflicted upon her, and with a determined head shake looked back up at the stubborn changeling.

"I'm better off than you! Plus it's not like you can do anything about it right now, so you are going to sit there and recuperated while I take care of you!"

Logan opened his mouth to argue, but found that he was soundly defeated. He sighed in defeat and waved his arm in a defeated manner.

"Fine fine….defeated….by an….eleven year old girl….what have I become?" he muttered out, "If you…..look in my….bag….there's some…..food…..and water….and a sleeping bag…..If you're really….set on staying….you can set up….camp here."

Dani grinned triumphantly as she walked behind him and began rummaging through the bag on his back. Sifting through the medical supplies and clothing, she found the items he was talking about, four bottles of water, two bags of jerky, and a sleeping bag. Once she got the aforementioned items out of her bag, she couldn't help but wonder about the enigmatic teen in front of her.

He stopped and helped her without even asking for anything in return. He reminded her of her brother Danny in more ways than one. He was stubborn as he just showed, and if what she gathered from his actions and their few conversations was correct, he was passionate about helping others, strong, funny, and friendly. By her standards he would make a great hero like Danny, so why was he out in the middle of the woods by himself? Why was he green? Was he a ghost too? Why did his eyes look so sad? Why did it look like he didn't mean it when he smiled?

She looked up at him as he scanned the tree tops, his eyes flicking in random directions every second or so, and his pointed ears twitched at noises silent to her. The best way to find out about someone was to ask them, so she figured she would. After all, she'd told him about her past, so it's only right that he did the same.

"Mister?" she asked quietly, all the previous force in her voice gone, "Can you te…"

"Logan," he said cutting her off as he looked down and turned his head towards the small girl next to him, "Sorry I forgot to mention it earlier. My names Logan and I'm guessing you want to know about me huh?"

"How'd you know I was gonna ask that?" she asked puzzled.

"I could smell the curiosity rolling off of you in waves, plus you were staring at me pretty hard," he explained.

"What do you mean you could smell curiosity rolling off me? And how'd you know I was staring at you? You were looking at the tree tops."

Logan sighed. He figured she'd get curious about her green skinned savior and want to know about him. He thought for a moment about what he was going to say. Was he even going to tell her the truth? Maybe she'd be afraid of him once she learned of his origins. After all, she wouldn't be the first to run from the green teen, and she wouldn't be the last. He hadn't even told his team about himself, so why was he even considering telling a little girl he just met?

It was probably her eyes.

Every time he looked into her bright green eyes, he couldn't help but be reminded of the past. The sad and broken look they possessed reminded him of himself when he was younger, but so did that small spark of hope that was finally shining through when she looked at him. She was looking at him just like he used to look at the Doom Patrol.

She was looking at him like he used to look at the Titans.

A small glimmer of hope that the world wasn't as dark as it seemed, that it was going to get better. That she'd be alright. Logan wouldn't allow anyone to snuff out that spark of hope in her eyes, not even him. If that meant telling her about his past then so be it, he was going to tell the Titans when he got back anyways, and he was tired of carrying this burden on his own.

"Ok I'll tell you, but no interrupting until I'm done ok?"

After seeing her excited nod, he motioned her over. She walked over and sat back in between his legs, leaning her head onto his chest as she waited for the tale to begin. Logan couldn't help but chuckled lightly despite the pain he felt and began his tale.

"When I was a young kid I used to travel with my parents. They were geneticist that traveled the world's jungles to study the wildlife. Going with them on all their adventures I quickly gained a love for animals just like they did, and they did everything they could to help nurture it. On one of our trips we went to Africa so my parents could study a rare species of green monkey."

"A green monkey?" asked Dani, forgetting Logan's rule about not interrupting.

"I thought I told you….never mind. Yeah a green monkey. It was green because it had a rare tropical disease called Sakutia that turned its hair, skin, and eyes green. Though it wasn't deadly to the animals, it was extremely deadly to humans. My parents wanted to study the monkey to see how it was immune to the disease, and hopefully somehow make a cure."

"Your parents sound like nice people."

"Yeah…..they were nice people….Anyways, we searched for days and couldn't find any sign of any green monkey. My parents were giving up hope that they'd find it. I never did like seeing people sad, so when I saw the look on their faces I decided that I would go look for it myself. I'd find it and show it to them and then they'd be so proud of me…..probably one of the worst ideas of my life."

"Did you not find the monkey?"

"No I found it…..and it gave me a prize for all my hard work and curiosity."

"What'd it do?"

"It bit me and infected me with a disease that so far was one hundred percent deadly in humans."

"That's a really sucky prize…."

"Hehe yeah I know. My mom found me a few minutes later. I was already turning green according to them, I couldn't tell because I had my eyes screwed shut as I screamed in agony. She rushed me back to my dad, and they soon began their work on trying to find a cure. After a few hours it wasn't looking good. I was close to death when my dad decided to give me an experimental serum that contained the DNA of the entire animal kingdom. It saved my life, though there was nothing It could do about me being green, and ended up giving me the powers I have to this day."

"What kind of powers do you have?"

"I can shape shift into any animal on the planet and then some. I found that out the hard way. Nearly scared my mother to death when I turned into a Mongoose and ate that snake….."

"You ate a snake!?"

"Yeah…."

"What'd it taste like?!"

"…..A snake…."

"….."

"Hey you asked. Anyways they helped me learn the basics for using my powers, though I couldn't transform into anything big at the time. It was pretty fun honestly. Until…."

Dani could see the grief on his face and felt his arms wrap around her and pull her into a hug. She was only ten years old, but she knew whatever was coming next wasn't good. She grabbed his left hand and raised it to her face before she kissed it. She looked back up at his shocked face and smiled, her unspoken message clear. It was alright, she was there for him. He smiled in appreciation as he returned to his tale.

"One day my parents died in a boating accident, the boat we were on hit a rock and we lost control. My parents made me fly to shore, to safety, while they plunged over a waterfall….there was no chance they could've survived that."

A long pause settled in after he spoke, the sadness of the situation washing over two people who understood pain all too well. It took a little bit, but Logan began his tale again.

"My life seemed to spiral into hell after that. After wandering aimlessly in the forest for a few days I was captured by some illegal hunter from the U.S., and after they found out that I could shape shift….well it was back to America for me. They forced me to commit crimes for them. If I didn't comply they would beat me to within an inch of my life. After a few years of this I finally escaped when I triggered the silent alarm at a bank and told them everything that happened. Then after I got rescued I was sent to live with the biggest asshole this universe has ever seen."

"Who?"

"My uncle, Nicholas Galtry. You see, after a while when people started trying to contact my parents and nothing was working, they figured something had happened. The government sent over some soldiers who found the wreckage of my parent's boat and their bodies. Not soon after it was officially released that Mark and Marie Logan were dead, but their son was never found. I was assumed dead up until then. I'm the heir to the Logan fortune. It's nothing ginormous, but it's enough that I could live without working for about ten years."

"That's not ginormous?"

"Naw, you should see Bruce Wayne's fortune. He could literally stop working right now and never have to work another day in his life. Anyways, my uncle wanted my fortune, and when they sent me to him, he immediately hated me. After he found out I could shape shift a few weeks later, he did the same exact shit the hunters did. Made me commit crimes for him, and then gambled and spent the money away. I got so angry….so fed up with life…."

"What'd you do?"

"I snapped and did something I've regretted doing my entire life. After that I lived on the streets for a while and the Doom Patrol picked me up. They became my second family, taught me how to use my powers more efficiently, to fight without them, homeschooled me, taught me to transform into big animals. I loved them, but….things didn't exactly work out how I wanted and I ended up getting kicked off the team. A few weeks later I ended up helping form a new group of crime fighters, the Teen Titans."

"Wait you helped found a super hero team! I knew you were a hero!"

Logan just smiled sadly as his eyes gained a faraway look and his mind delved into his memories once more.

"Yep. Me, Robin the boy wonder, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven. We fought crime together for a while. They became my new family, and this time I was determined to keep it that way. When we first got together, everybody was so serious that I knew if it went on like that then we wouldn't last long. So, I became a goofball to cheer everyone up. I cracked jokes, played pranks, and all together just kept the atmosphere light and playful. I became their punching bag so they could relieve stress, I became their court jester."

"But….didn't that hurt? Having to be something you're not?"

"Yeah, but if it kept us together I was willing to bare the pain. Cyborg and Starfire were like the older siblings I never had but always wanted, and Robin was a great leader even if he was kind of a dick sometimes, and Raven…."

"What?"

"Well at first she kind of pissed me off honestly, always being so dark and broody and not laughing at my jokes. All she did was put me down, but I grinned and bared it. Anything for family."

"She sounds like a mean lady. Why would you put up with her?"

"Hehe yeah I thought so to at first, but the more days that went by the more I learned about her, and the more I understood about her. She isn't that way because she wanted to be, her powers are directly linked to her emotions so she couldn't show them like you and me. She had to bottle them up and when you do that for a long time it can make you angry. So it became my mission to make her laugh. I told her all my jokes, whenever the others were doing something I always made sure to include Raven. Slowly but surely she warmed up to me and what once started off as a begrudging partnership turned into a great friendship."

"Well if you liked them so much why are you here and not in Jump City?"

A sad smile crossed his face as he looked up into the now moon illuminated sky. It seems his little talk was going on a lot longer than he'd thought. The pain had gone down some, but not enough that he could move easily anytime soon. He looked down into the now glowing green eyes of the girl sitting in his lap.

"Well….Something happened that made me go a little nuts. I almost killed the people that I cared about. So I had to leave and get control of myself. I finally did after a while and was on my way back when I ran into you."

She looked down and muttered sadly,

"Oh…am I holding you up? When your better you can go back to your team and I'll just…."

"Nonsense," he cut her off, "You need my help now, and I'll stay with you until you don't need me anymore. Besides I've already been gone a few months, what's a few more?"

"Really!? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, I'll be here as long as you need me."

"Oh how touching, too bad you won't be around much longer to protect your precious little ghost girl."

Both their heads snapped up into the direction the voice came from to see a group of Guys In White agents appear from the surrounding forest. Logan tried to stand, but winced as the movement ignited a flame of white hot pain throughout his body.

This was not good. He wasn't expecting them to find them so quickly. He cursed himself silently. He got so caught up in his story that he failed to notice their presence. His instincts were going crazy. His need to protect Dani was overwhelming, but he was too injured to do anything.

Dani stood and took a sloppy battle stance while her hands began to glow a toxic green color. The agent at the front just snorted in amusement and swiftly reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an odd looking gun shaped weapon. Before she could move he fired the weapon which shot out two metal bolts that crashed into the ten year olds chest.

Upon contact green lightning exploded out from the point of impact and arced all around the young girl eliciting a bloodcurdling scream that scarred away all the surrounding wildlife. Logan could do nothing but watch in petrified horror as Dani was electrocuted and then fall to the earth unconscious. A white ring appeared around her which split into two as they traveled vertically. When the rings disappeared her appearance was altered. Gone were the green eyes and white hair, replaced by ice blue and raven black.

Logan struggled to stand in a desperate attempt to protect the small child, but all he managed to do was topple himself over onto his chest. The agents surrounded the unconscious halfa and began to brutally kick the shit out of her, calling out insults with each blow.

"Stupid abomination!"

"Hehe, I can't wait to get you back to the lab where you belong."

"This is nothing compared to what we're gonna do to you!"

With each blow and insult, the rage inside Logan grew until it was colossal in size. Logan may have once been human but he was very much an animal now. Logan had accepted the girl into his family. She was part of his pack now, and there was one thing you never do to an animal,

You never attack the young.

All the pain that was racking Logan's body condensed into the pit of his stomach, swirling into a ball of white hot power and energy. Logan seized at this power in his gut, his instincts demanded it, and a bright toxic green explosion of energy erupted from him bathing the area of the forest they were located in an eerie glow. The Guys in White stopped, shocked out of their actions as they felt the raw rage and hatred being aimed at them.

Then they heard the growling.

As the growl sounded the green energy began to swirl into ethereal forms of animals. Soon wolves, lions, cougars, coyotes, bears, falcons, anything that had a natural weapon that could tear, slice, or bludgeon surrounded the group, but they didn't see them.

They were too focused on the growling coming from the green teen

The growling that was growing darker and more sinister as the seconds passed

The growl that was starting to sound more demonic than animalistic

The growling that sent shivers down their spines and told them one message loud and clear

They fucked with the wrong one

Logan slowly rose from the ground, and when he stood tall the Guys in White noticed some things different about him. His hair was spikier and wilder, his fangs and claws had elongated, and his eyes were completely green. A snarl was firmly placed on his face as he sized up his prey. Though the beast was gone, in its place was something far worse.

The Guys in White tried to retaliate by firing off their weapons at the creatures, but for everyone they hit two more took its place. One of them was about to plead for his life, but the cruel grin on Logan's face stopped him in his tracks.

Logan raised his hand and for a second the air seemed to go completely still.

When he dropped it all hell broke loose.

It was a blood bath. The energy beast converged on the group of government agents and tore them to shreds, blood soaking the area as it flew from their shrieking bodies. One of them broke away from the group and tried to stumble away to safety, but as soon as Logan caught sight of him the green teen was upon him. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him into the air, his feet kicking in a feeble attempt to break free.

Logan raised his free hand and cocked it back, green energy swirling around it elongating his claws into serrated tools of pain and death. He launched his hand forward and tore straight through the agent's chest, destroying his heart in the process as it exited through his back.

Logan ripped his arm free and dropped the agent. He turned back to the group of raging energy animals and saw that they were all sitting around a still unconscious Dani in a protective manner, all signs of the agents besides the blood on the ground gone. Logan walked forward and the group parted as he made his way towards Dani. He glanced down at a wolf construct and jerked his head in the direction of the final agent. All the animals stood and walked towards the deceased agent, and soon the sound of tearing flesh could be heard.

Logan bent down and picked up Dani, lifting her into his arms before he began to walk away into the forest. The energy construct animals dispersed after they finished their meal, leaving no trace that they had ever been there.

**FLASHBACK END:**

All the titans mouths were gaped in shock at the end of Logan's tale while the green teen himself stared out the window with a faraway look in his eyes as Dani sat next to him, worry in her eyes as she rubbed his back compassionately. It was a while before anyone spoke, but the first one was Robin.

"So your telling me….that these agents were going to kill Dani simply for existing, and in retaliation you had them eaten?" he asked in hoarse tone.

Logan turned and looked at Robin, his emerald eyes boring into Robins domino mask,

"Yeah I did, and if they ever try and hurt Dani again…." Logan let the statement hang and the titans fill in the blank before he continued, "So what are you going to do Robin? You going to turn me in for being a murderer? Should I leave now?"

"Wait! Don't leave friend!" shouted Starfire, surprising everyone as she flew down towards Logan and enveloped him in a hug, "I do not wish for you to depart! You are still my friend no matter what!"

"But Star," began Robin, "He killed five people."

"What would you have me do Robin?" asked Logan, "Sit there and watch as they killed my little sister?"

That shut Robin up. Logan rose and began walking to the hall door. When Dani tried to follow, he looked back at her and shook his head signaling her to stay. When he reached the door he turned and looked back at the titans and said,

"Put yourself in my shoes. They were going to keep coming for her, they still do. It was her life or theirs, whose would you choose?"

With that he exited the commons room leaving them in an awkward silence. Dani sighed and floated up before speaking.

"You know he regrets it."

The titans turned to her and Cyborg asked,

"What do you mean?"

"Killing those guys. No matter how justified he was he regrets it every day of his life. It's the reason he didn't come back all those years ago. He secluded himself away from everyone while he worked on controlling his newer and stronger instincts. I was the only he spoke to for two years, and even then it wasn't much. He trusts you enough to tell you this, trust him enough to stay by his side. I'm going to go flying around the city, I'll be back later."

She turned intangible and flew through the window into the distance, headed straight for jump city leaving the rest of the Titans to think about her words.

Logan's gaze swept over the darkening horizon as dark thought tumbled through his mind. They'd left him alone for the whole day, and any minute now they would come up here and tell him he couldn't be a part of the team. They'd kick him out or worse, throw him in jail. He should've known. He should've never told them, it's not like they had to know. He had to though, they were family. He knew when he came back that he was going to have to explain what happened and where he'd been.

A depressed sigh escaped his lips as he stood. Might as well leave now and save them the trouble of seeing a murderer once more. A dark chill rolled up his spine alerting him to the presence of another on the roof.

"What are you doing?" asked Raven as she walked up next to Logan.

"Leaving."

She turned and looked at him in bewilderment.

"Why!?"

"You guys are going to kick me out anyways so I might as well save you…"

"We're not kicking you out!"

"What?" he asked.

They weren't kicking him out? He looked at her with a questioning gaze as she motioned for him to sit. He complied and sat on the edge of the roof again, his legs dangling off the edge as he stared up at her. She sat down next to him and then pulled him into a hug, further shocking the green teen.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"That you had to go through that. That you had to live in seclusion for two years afraid of yourself after you had to deal with the beast thing. I'm sorry your child hood was so shitty, and I'm sorry that..."

"Whoa whoa calm down Raven. It's alright, I'm over everything already. I spent two years practically alone reflecting on myself and my life and I came to terms with it."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, so you guys aren't kicking me out?"

"No, you already know how Starfire feels, and Robin and Cyborg were just a little shaken up is all. After a while they got over it, they just didn't know how to approach you."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"How do you feel about me?"

The air between them grew quiet as Raven digested Logan's question. She looked at him for a few seconds before replying.

"You're like me in a lot of ways, having to deal with a dark side that's hard to control sometimes. I understand how hard it can be to get throughout the day sometimes. I don't blame you for doing what you did, and I don't see you any differently than before. Remember, you're not alone."

Logan released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and for the first time since he told his tale a large smile crossed his face. He wasn't kicked out, his family still loved him. A chuckle escaped his lips while he reached up and scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks Rae."

"No problem, and Logan..."

He turned to her after she trailed off wondering what she had to say. She grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him forward so that their faces were inches from each other. She fixed him with a glare that caused his heart to leap into his throat. Seeing the fear on his face she let a smirk slide across her face before she closed the distance between them and crashed her lips onto his. Logan's mind went blank as he lost himself in Raven's kiss. A few seconds later she broke it off leaving a dazed Logan as she rose and began to walk back to the door inside.

"That's for last night."

When Dani landed on the roof ten minutes later she encountered a still dazed Logan. She walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Bro, are you ok? Did something happen?"

The sound of her voice knocked him out of his stupor as a grin spread across his face,

"Yeah, something happened, but you don't need to worry about it. C'mon lets go get something to eat."

He grabbed onto Dani as she turned intangible and fazed through the roof.

"All right, but your cooking. We remember the last time I tried to cook."

**Alright comrades that's a wrap! Logan's past is now in the open, and it seems that the Titans still accept him, but aren't they forgetting something extremely important? What's going to happen next? You'll just have to come back next chapter to find out! **

**Also, if you're a fan of Avatar, the Last Airbender or Korra, my friend DarthLane has two amazing fanfics for each of the series and you should definitely check them out!**

**READ AND REVIEW! Solo Gamer Logging Out.**


	8. Message Recieved

**Hello all Solo Gamer here with the next chapter of The Beast Inside! The secretes out! The Titans know about Logan's past and what happened to cause him to shun his old name. However, he got a reaction he wasn't expecting, and somehow made it out with a girlfriend! What could possibly happen next? Ad what is it that everyone forgot about? Read on to find out!**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_"Thanks Rae."_

_"No problem, and Logan..."_

_He turned to her after she trailed off wondering what she had to say. She grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him forward so that their faces were inches from each other. She fixed him with a glare that caused his heart to leap into his throat. Seeing the fear on his face she let a smirk slide across her face before she closed the distance between them and crashed her lips onto his. Logan's mind went blank as he lost himself in Raven's kiss. A few seconds later she broke it off leaving a dazed Logan as she rose and began to walk back to the door inside._

_"That's for last night."_

_When Dani landed on the roof ten minutes later she encountered a still dazed Logan. She walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his face._

_"Bro, are you ok? Did something happen?"_

_The sound of her voice knocked him out of his stupor as a grin spread across his face,_

_"Yeah, something happened, but you don't need to worry about it. C'mon lets go get something to eat."_

_He grabbed onto Dani as she turned intangible and fazed through the roof._

_"All right, but you're cooking. We remember the last time I tried to cook."_

**NOW:**

The early morning sun shone on the horizon, illuminating Jump City as the cloudless sky slowly changed from a brilliant orange to sky blue. The residences of the city were all enjoying the peaceful morning they had been granted, including those in the giant T shaped tower of the coast.

The Titans could be seen enjoying the morning in their own special ways in the commons room, all but two. Logan and Raven could be found on the roof of the tower meditating in comfortable silence, the warm light of the sun stretching their shadows across the roof. Logan exhaled silently as his eyes cracked open and adjusted to the difference of light. He unbent his legs from the lotus position before he arched his back, stretching out the kinks. His eyes shifted to the left of him, taking in the floating form of Raven as she still sat in a meditative state.

The green teen stood before walking over and placing himself in front of her, and then crouched down so he was eye level with her. A grin spread across his face as he gazed at her serene face, admiring her beauty before a devious though entered his head.

'She looks so content. It'd be a shame if someone…..ruined it."

Reaching his hand up a green feather materialized in his grasp before he reached forward and began tickling Raven's face. He could tell by the way her face scrunched up in aggravation at that the feather was doing its job perfectly. Finally after a few more seconds of tickling and stifling his laughter, Raven let out an aggravated growl. As she opened her eyes to find the source of the annoyance, though she had a hunch she knew what it was, Logan leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips.

Ravens eyes shot wide open in shock and confusion at the contact before she felt the kiss deepen and her face heat up in embarrassment. When Logan separated from Raven he could see her eyes clouded over with a dazed expression on her face. Logan's chuckling knocked her out of her stupor as her expression quickly turned to one of embarrassment and anger. She leveled a glare at him, but all that did was make him laugh harder. She stood with a huff and began to summon her dark energy to teleport when she felt two arms wrap around her waist stopping her.

"Not funny Logan," she muttered out at him as she crossed her arms.

"Hmmm I dunno….It was pretty funny to me," he replied, the mirth in his voice clearly evident.

"I'm going to get you back for this," she replied before she turned around, still in his embrace, and glared at him again, "just you wait."

"What are you gonna do? Kiss me?" he chuckled, but the sinister smile spreading across her face made him realize he just started something that was going to evolve into something much bigger.

"Maybe, you'll find out soon enough. Right now though, I need breakfast and you're going to make it."

"Why do I have to make breakfast?" he asked in mock exasperation.

"Because you love me and I said so," she replied, "Besides if you don't I'll make you walk down all those stairs."

"Fine," he said with a grin on his face, "If it pleases her highness I'll make her breakfast."

Raven smirked at him as dark energy rose from below them and engulfed them in a ball of obsidian energy before sinking into the roof. They reappeared outside the commons room door. Separating from each other the two walked in seeing the others already there doing whatever. Raven walked over to a chair and sat before she snapped and a book appeared in in a flash of black energy. Landing in her hand, she opened it up and began to read, while Logan was making his way to the kitchen area to begin making him and Raven's breakfast when something occurred to him.

"You know, you never did tell me why you came here Dani."

A young girl with mop of wild ebony hair on her head spun around and looked up at the one standing behind her, ice blue eyes staring into emerald green ones. It was true, with all that had happened Dani had completely forgotten to tell Logan why she came. Dani had been given a message from Danny to tell her green brother, and she immediately paled when she remembered the message and how pissed Danny would be that she hadn't told him she'd delivered it yet.

The others looked over in curiosity, the want to know the reason for Dani's arrival overriding what they were currently doing. Star floated over from the kitchen where she was making one of her Tameranian dishes on the stove as Logan looked down at his little sister with an inquisitive look on his face. Robin and Cyborg paused the game they were currently playing, and Raven glanced up from her book.

She opened her mouth to speak when she paused. A low whistling noise could be heard throughout the room, and it was only getting louder and louder. Everyone began looking around for the source of the noise, until Cyborg happened to look out the window and his eyes widened in shock.

"Ummm, is that a glowing green missile coming straight at us?"

Everyone's heads whipped over to the window Cyborg was looking out of and by their reaction his suspicion was confirmed. Raven and Logan sprang into action, using their powers to create a multicolored shield in front of the tower. The missile collided with the shield and erupted into a fiery explosion, shaking the tower but thankfully the shield negated all the damage.

Raven wrapped everyone in her dark powers and teleported them to the roof where above them floated a squadron of me in floating, white mech suits. Logan growled loudly and Dani paled when they caught sight of the men while the rest of the team just looked on with anger and suspicion in their eyes.

"We finally found you ghost!" exclaimed one of the guys in white agents with a giant smirk on his face, "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Honestly I'm hoping for the latter."

"Logan," said Robin as he pulled out a few bird-a-rangs, "Are these the Guys in White you told us about?"

"Yeah," he replied with hate in his voice, and then he turned to address the agents, "Look I don't know who's funding you right now, but I know it's not the government since they disbanded you a while ago so listen up. You have about ten seconds to leave before we make you!"

The guys in white responded by readying their various weapons before the one that spoke before replied,

"Sorry murderer! But we don't take orders from you, besides….we're not just here for the girl."

Logan flinched when he heard the agent speak. He knew that barb was aimed directly at him and he still hated himself for what he did so long ago, but his resolve returned and he fixed the man with an angry glare. The titans were pondering the rest of the agent's statement. If they weren't here for just Dani then who else were they here for?

"So be it," growled out Logan.

With that the agents charged down at the Titans. At the sight of this Robin let out his famous battle cry,

"Titans Go!"

The agents swarmed around the heroes, outnumbering the titans ten to one.

Logan roared as a pack of wolves materialized behind him and surged forward with him to attack the oncoming horde. Dodging a punch aimed at his skull, Logan reached forward and grabbed the agents head before slamming him face first into the concrete knocking him senseless. He turned as another agent was readying a blast at him, but just smirked when one of his energy wolves lunged at him from the side, knocked him to the ground, and then proceed to bite the shit out of him.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end alerting him to danger, and he immediately spun around just barely dodging the blue blast that rocketed by his face. Before he could advance more and more blast were launched his way. Logan was dodging blast after blast and was growing tired of it. They had him surrounded in a circle, and the green teen was about to use this to his advantage. Shocking everyone, he burst into a cloud of hornets, effectively dodging all the blast as they passed through the area he just inhabited and with a resounding explosion connected with the agents around him.

Robin spared the explosion a glance as he dodged to the left as a blast from another one of the agents flew past him smashing into the concrete behind him. Robin flung a few bird-a-rangs at the airborne enemy before dodging a fist aimed at the side of his head. He reached forward and grabbed the agent's wrist with one hand before yanking him into a solid knee to the gut. The strike knocked the enemy into the air while Robin swiftly yanked out his bo-staff and with an overhead strike knocked the agent into the concrete floor. A blast of blue energy hit him in the back sending him skidding across the roof near Cyborg. Robin leapt up and with a mighty roar leapt back over to face the one who shot him.

Cyborg was firing his sonic cannon into the air, grounding some of the still hovering agents, while he dodged their blast. One of the agents dodged the blast and rocketed forward straight at Cyborg who didn't have time to dodge out of the way. He widened his stance and grunted in pain when the agent slammed into his midsection. The blow slid the robotic titan back a few inches, and the agent thought he had the guy beat. That thought immediately left his head when he felt the robotic teen's arms wrap around his midsection and yank him into the air above his head. The last thing the agent saw was the sight of multiple green, black, and blue energy blast flying through the cloudless sky before he impacted concrete and he was knocked into unconsciousness.

Starfire and Raven were working in tandem as they flew through the air dispatching enemy after enemy. Raven raised her obsidian shield blocking Starfire's blindside as blue blast peppered it while Starfire unleashed hell upon those on the opposite end of her starbolts. Agents were falling left and right as they were struck with multiple bolts of the green energy, landing on the roof of the tower. Raven thrust the shield out before she wrapped it around a group of agents and threw them into the tower roof before she moved onto another group. Star was getting ready to strike down another agent when a white and black blur sped out of nowhere and collided with the man's stomach knocking him high into the air before he fell to the earth.

Dani flew around the battlefield attacking from the outside, her fist glowing a furious green as she let loose a torrent of ectoblasts at the agents that were in the air. With attacks coming from all angles, the agents in the sky were quickly being picked off and realized that they were going to lose this fight.

After one retreated, it was like a domino effect as the rest began to high tail it out of there, grabbing their fallen comrades and fleeing as fast as they could. Moments later it was just the titans left standing on the roof, the titans and one very frightened agent being pinned down by a very angry pack of glowing green, translucent wolves standing around a severely pissed Logan. The rest of the titans approached Logan as he began asking questions that were on all their minds.

"Alright look you prick, you've only got one chance to mouth off to me then you're in a world of pain. So I suggest you answer my questions the first time. Why are you here? And who's funding you?"

"Like I'd tell you freak!" the agent tried to yell defiantly, but it came out as more a frightened whimper.

The wolves around him immediately began closing in on him and the cold look on Logan's face only grew icier as he raised his hand, silently signaling to his pets to stop. Logan crouched down so he was face to face with the man as some of his energy swirled around his raised hand, taking the form of a deadly clawed gauntlet. He slowly lowered his hand and pressed the tip of his finger into the man's temple, eliciting a quiet whimper form the man.

"There goes your one chance," Logan growled out, "You won't get another one. Now, answer my questions, or my wolves are going to get a tasty snack."

The man gulped and was about to send back a retort when he caught sight of the Titans and Dani standing behind Logan and the words died in his throat. While not terribly injured it was evident that they had been in a battle, and they didn't look happy at all. When he saw the four red glowing eyes of Raven glaring down at him, his resolve broke.

"I-I was told we were c-coming here t-to capture the small abomination and the two floating girls over there."

Surprise flitted across Logan and the teams face as they glanced at Raven and Starfire. This time Robin spoke,

"Who told you this, and why Raven and Starfire?" he asked in a commanding tone.

"I-I don't know, s-something about using them as potential p-power sources for a project."

Cyborg spoke up this time,

"What project? And you still haven't answered Robin or Logan's other questions."

"I-I can't! If I do I'll die!"

"If you don't tell me I'll make you wish you were dead! So you need to tell me now!" Logan roared out.

"N-no really I can't! He's always watching! I-if I try then he'll have me killed!" the man shrieked back in panic.

"How can this man hurt you if he is not here?" asked Starfire in a confused tone.

The agent opened his mouth to reply, but the only thing that escaped was a bloodcurdling scream that startled the whole group. Starfire covered her mouth in shock and Dani ran behind Logan as blood began to run from ever orifice on the man's face as he clawed at his face in pure agony before moments later falling over. The silence that followed was eerie as the team starred at the now deceased body in front of them. The wolves faded into nothing as Robin walked forward and placed two fingers on his neck, checking for a pulse.

He stood up and looked back at the rest of them before shaking his head silently to indicate that the man was truly dead.

"The Guys in White are back…" whispered Dani, gaining the attention of everyone else.

"Well obviously if what just happened was any indication," replied Cyborg.

"N-no it's part of the message that Danny wanted to give you. He said that they had been back for a couple of months and were preparing to hunt us down, but there's more to it than that. I never got a chance to tell you because of this whole episode, but Danny knew who it was."

"Knew who what was?" asked Robin.

"The one who's funding the Guys in White," she replied to the astonishment of the titans, "It was no one he'd ever faced before, but he said that he would be familiar to you."

Logan raised an eyebrow before he asked the question that was on the rest of the teams mind,

"Well who did he say?"

As soon as the words left Dani's lips she got an immediate reaction out of the Titans. Raven's eyes darkened, Logan let out a low growl, Starfire's fists began to glow, and Cyborg grit his teeth. However the biggest reaction was out of Robin, who had let out a venomous snarl at the mentioning of this name as his fists clenched and eyes narrowed.

If what Dani said was true, then things were going to get a whole lot worse.

** And that's it for now comrades! I'm pretty sure we all know who it is who's funding the Guys in White. With Dani, Raven, and Starfire being targeted, what are the Titans going to do? How are they going to combat an army of ghost hating, high tech weapon wielding, white suit wearing agents? The same way they do anyone else, by kicking the shit out of it!**

**On another note, ****if you're a fan of Avatar the Last Airbender, Gravity Falls, or Korra, my friend DarthLane has three amazing fanfics of these series and you should definitely check them out!**

**READ AND REVIEW! Solo Gamer Logging Out!**


End file.
